Benutzer Diskussion:IgnikaNuva5294
center|250px Hallo Seit ihr auch in meine Diskussion gefallen? Durch ein Dimesnionsportal? Also gut, dann sagt weshalb ihr eure Reise durch dir Dimensionen bis zu meiner Diskussionsseite gemacht habt und sagt mir was zu tun ist! center|120pxProfilTalk 12:39, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hallo IgnikaNuva5294 bitte schreibe nur Artikel wenn du dich über den jeweiligen Charakter gut auskennst. bioniclemaster724 12:54, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) danke ja mein radiak-artikel war nicht besonders informationenreich^^ eine frage an alle : ich krieg keine richtige tabelle hin wie bei charakter beschteibungen auf meiner seite sieht man ja das ich es versucht habe aber ich kriegs nicht hin kann mir einer bitte erklären wie das geht ich würde mich sehr freuen^^ Links in der Box siehst du Spezialseiten, da musst du draufklicken, dann Kategorien, und dann Infoboxen, da tust du dann den Quelltext kopieren und in deinen Artikel rein. bioniclemaster724 13:11, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) dankeschön Mal nur so neben bei ne Frage : Wie viele Benutzer hat diese Wiki eigentlich(Ich muss das nur mal wissen um zu entscheiden ob ich hier auch noch bekannt werden kann da eigentlich alles was ich über Bionicle weis bereits her drin steht und ich bin auch nicht so der große Übersetzer) IgnikaNuva5294 19:46 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Übersetztungen holt Nathanael von BZpower. Wenn du eine Liste aller Mitglieder sehen willst musst du in "community" auf "Benutzerverzeichnis" Klicken. bioniclemaster724 18:29, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) "Nette Begrüßung bei Luzi": Das ist ab jetzt für alle neuen ;-) Nathanael1711talk 16:59, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Jetrax T6 Unter deinem Sets fehlt er noch. Skorpi (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:11, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) danke Kailani 14:20, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Müsste mal überstzt werden... Das liegt an BZP und NICHT an der Seite, denn es wurde noch nicht übersetzt. die Seite kann man also theoretisch gar nicht "nacharbeiten". [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:34, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) 2. Preis Wettbewerb Mata Nui Metru Nui Karda Nui Ohne - bitte. In deinen Fanfictions meinetwegen, aber nicht hier. Offiziell ist "Mata Nui" und nicht "Mata-Nui". [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:14, 8. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wie meinst du dass? Matau3Januar 2009 talk Helryx Das schwarze Wesen in Dwellers in Darkness ist NICHT Helryx. NICHT!!! Wieso mache ich das denn immer wieder rückgängig, hä? ... schuldigung, ich bin gerade ein bisschen genervt, is so viel los... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:25, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ist es nicht?????!!!!!!!! Weist du wer es dann ist Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:37, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das ist nicht bekannt. Wahrscheinlich irgendein Mitglied des OvMN, das wir bisher noch nicht kannten. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 22:54, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) dwellers of darkness 8: ihr name ist Johmak. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:43, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe ja in Artikeln die du reingestellt hast ergänzt. Hoffe das hat nicht gestört. --Jadekaiser 08:00, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Was für Änderungen hast du an Vulcanus vorgenommen? Ich frage das auch nur weil mir auf dem ersten Blick keine Änderungen aufgefallen sind. --Jadekaiser 15:01, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab ein Bild hinzugefügt. Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:10, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Finde ach so! Ich blinder Rahifisch ;-p Macht spass mit dir zusammen die Bara Magna Beiträhe zu bearbeiten. Ich bin mal ebend im Iconox Beitrag. Ich mach mal aus den "war" ein ist. --Jadekaiser 15:25, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gresh Bild Also... ist zwar nnicht böse gemeint, aber du verstehst wohl etwas nicht: Bitte höre jetzt auf den Gresh Artikel zu verunstalten!!! Ich habe bereits dreimal dreimal das Bild unter die Reale Welt getan, denn das ist eindeutig ein Set-Bild!!! irgendwann wird auch er eine längere Biografie haben, das sieht dann echt Sch**** aus!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 14:52, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Woher weist du, dass es genau das Set Bild ist, denn der Gresh mit der Arena im Hintergrund sieht auch nicht anders aus, des weiteren finde ich dass es so besser aussieht, und außerdem ist im Infobox-Bild (wie gesagt) eine Arena im Hintergrund, aber Gresh verbringt sein ganzes Leben doch nich in der Arena oder? Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:50, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ein Set Bild ist ein Bild, bei dem das Set im Vordergrund steht... das ist bei diesem Bild der Fall, weil nur Gresh ohne irgendetwas gezeigt wird. Das Bild der Infobox zeigt aber einen typischen Ort, wo Gresh sich aufhält... das ist bei den ganzen Barraki, Mahri, Nuva, Makuta auch so... außer bei Chirox XD Und außerdem, wenn man die Seite besucht und oben zwei Bilder sind, unten keine, sieht das wirklich so aus, als wäre Bionicle etwas für Kinder... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 16:04, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das ist definitiv ein Set-Bild. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:39, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Test Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:27, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Was solls dann muss es so halt auch gehen... Toa Kaimana (Profil / Diskussion) 17:31, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Inuse Ich wollte dich nur mal darauf hinweisen, dass die Inuse Vorlage eigentlich für drei Tage vorgesehen ist. manche überziehen diese Zeit zwar, aber du hast etwas viele Artikel. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 18:56, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) sorry werde ein paar entfernen. Kaimana (Profil / Diskussion) 19:11, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Wirst du auch eine stimme abgeben? Bioniclemaster724 14:50, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Test http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:IgnikaNuva5294.jpg 16:37, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Test 2 http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:IgnikaNuva5294.jpg 16:38, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Test 3 Bild:IgnikaNuva5294.jpg 16:41, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Test 4 centerProfilTalk 16:53, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Perfekt! centerProfilTalk 16:53, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mal den Fehler auf deiner Benutzerseite korrigiert. Bioniclemaster724 08:00, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke! centerProfilTalk 08:48, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Rollback Joah, herzlichen Glückwunsch kann ich nur sagen! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:13, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Dankööööö! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich eine Rollback werde =) center|120pxProfilTalk 17:14, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Benutzerbegrüßung Benutzer werden mit der Vorlage:Willkommen begrüßt, wo bereits ein längerer Text rund um Regeln etc. vorhanden ist. Bitte schreibhe keine eigenen Texte. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:05, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja wollt ich auch machen, ich wusste nur nicht mehr wie die Vorlage hieß. center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 11:08, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ... du kannst zum Treffen um 13:00 im Chat kommen, oder? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:15, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ja. center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 11:20, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Und um das noch mal klarzustellen (ich bin eigentlich relativ sicher dass du es bereits weißt): Die Uhren in den Unterschriften sind auf die UTC, die Zeit in Großbritannien, gestellt. Da muss man immer eine Stunde dazurechnen. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:24, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das is mir schon lange klar ;-). Ich hab auch ne Computeruhr xD center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 11:25, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Test Ach fast! xD center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 14:18, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe mal die Vorlage entfernt, sonst würde deine Diskussion in die Kategorie Kämpfe kommen XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 14:36, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Rücktritt Da sich hier einige im Wiki wie Kinder aufhalten und obwohl sie Fehler gemacht haben, diese nicht einstehen können, werde ich zukünftig das Wiki-nui verlassen, da es mir hier zu blöd wird(womit ich NICHT sagen will, dass hier eine blöd ist!) Im Wiki-Nui Fanfiction werde ich natürlich noch aktiv sein, aber vorläufig bin ich im normalem Haupt-Wiki inaktiv! center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 13:53, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Heißt das, dass du deine Rollback-Rechte abgibst? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:07, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wenn es sein muss, dann ja, wenn ich inaktiv sein kann und Rollback bleiben kann(kommt ja dann auch drauf an, wie lange ich inaktiv bin) dann würde ich einer bleiben. center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 14:12, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Dann bleibst du hier vorerst. Bima ist der neue Leiter des WNFF. Nur so nebenbei XD --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:15, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke für die Info, ich denke das wird mein letzter Wiki-Nui Eintrag sein, ich hoffe ich komme bald wieder, aber vorerst nicht. Adieu Wiki-Nui! center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 14:18, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC)